Of Untimely Decisions
by dracoprincess
Summary: Zero makes a wrong move, and he regrets it. After fleeing from the scene of the "crime", he finds himself tired and sleep-deprived. Will he solve this problem or will he let Fate lend a helping hand?
1. Fateful Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Knight or the series.

This is my first fan fiction for the Anime category. I will be continuing it once I garner a few reviews. I have to know if my work has a reason for being, you know. So please leave comments. Thanks everyone!

**~Jemm

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

Dawn was breaking as a silver-haired young man squirmed in bed, still trying to catch even a minute of sleep. He was annoyed at the way this had become his routine for the past few days. He felt the nausea that lack of sleep brought, and shifted into a sitting position. Gulping down the remnants of water in the glass that was always present on his nightstand, he thought of that little incident he met that led him into having such sleepless nights.

_It was a wrong move. _He cursed under his breath as he vigorously rubbed his hands against his weary face. _If only I had even just a pinch of control back then.. maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have attempted to.._ His troubled thoughts were cut short as he gently rubbed his lower lip with the knuckle of his thumb. Slowly, he slipped into a reverie. The sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes, the feel of her hair in his hands, and the softness of _her_ lips came rushing back into his mind. _Why do I keep thinking of her this way? Damn!_

Grabbing the sweater that was slumped on his bedside and slipping it on, Zero Kiryuu ventures out of his room in disgust of himself. If he couldn't get some shut-eye, he might as well fix himself something to eat. He had a rough night because he had to fend off a pair of eager Day Class girls who wanted to sneak into the Moon Dorm to do who knows what. He caught them the first time, but they managed to sneak out of their rooms in order to have another try at their mission. Shaking his head in annoyance, he reassures himself that they wouldn't dare go out since he had locked their doors and swore he wouldn't let them go until the next day.

Reaching the kitchen, he swiftly opens the refrigerator and scans whatever deemed to be edible at this hour. He spots an untouched ham sandwich and pops it in the microwave to heat it up a little. Zero leisurely leans over the counter, and shuts his eyes. Maybe sleeping while standing would do the trick for him or something. Suddenly, his chest tightens—it was his vampire side hungering for blood again. "Aagh!" He curses as he clutches his chest in pain. It had been five days since he last drunk blood. He couldn't ask Yuuki to let him drink hers because of what happened to them the last time he did. Zero had been practically avoiding her since then, and Yuuki seemed to be uneasy around him as well.

They were out patrolling that night, as usual. It was one of those restful nights since none of the hoodlums of the Night Class or the fanatics of the Day Class were wreaking havoc. Yuuki was being extra jolly that day and decided to fool around with Zero. She teased him, and they both spent the time chasing after one another around the school grounds. Once they reached the vicinity of the Sun Dorm though, Zero had an attack. As he tumbled to the ground, Yuuki ran towards him and led him to her room. She quickly took off her coat and offered Zero what he _needed_. "I'll really have to stop depending on you like this, Yuuki." Zero had said after gratifying his thirst. Yuuki merely looked at him thoughtfully and pulled him closer to her. "I'm on your side, Zero. This is really nothing to me if it's for your sake."

He felt bad about himself then. Selfishly drinking blood from Yuuki—he was like some animal or something. He was a good for nothing human that had turned into one of the creatures that he hated the most—he was a blood-thirsty vampire. As Zero fell to his knees in shame, Yuuki stooped down and cupped his face with both her hands. Looking into the crimson orbs of her childhood friend, she soothes him by promising that they'll get through this predicament together. She wouldn't leave his side, and she swore that. As Zero's eyes slowly regained their normal amethyst shade, he takes Yuuki's hands and clutches them on her lap. He was filled with emotion. He didn't know what got into him when he started closing in on the flushed Yuuki and slowly taking her lips. She resisted at first because of shock, but then her defenses slowly gave in. As she started to kiss him back, Zero realizes what he has done and pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" Zero got up to his feet and ran out of the room in confusion. He didn't notice the enigma on Yuuki's face as he left. He didn't see that her cheeks were burning in spite of herself.

That was the last time they talked. Struggling with his sweaty hands, he looks for the blood tablets in his pockets. Zero gulps down a few until he calms down a bit. He couldn't do anything, could he? _She hates me for what I did. Yuuki's hesitance to get near me since then is the proof of her disgust._ Taking his time to stand up, he uses the counter for support and is shocked to see that brown-eyed girl he was just thinking about standing motionless on the doorway. She was looking straight at him with shock in her eyes—the same expression she had when he forced himself on her.

"Ze-ro?"

Zero froze in place. This was the last thing he'd want to have to face.


	2. A Long Night Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I am merely a _fan_, just like you.

Next chapter is up! Thanks for the positive reviews, guys. It pushed me to update ahead of time. So, this idea just sprung up out of nowhere so it doesn't really have a plot going on here. I'm good with "going with the flow", so I guess you guys just have to check often in order to see where this ends.

Tah-tah!

~**Jemm**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Zero." Yuuki repeated. It was more like a whisper this time. She still didn't budge from her previous position, and continued to stare at Zero. He had this feeling that she was waiting for him to say something. Zero didn't though. _Heck,_ he didn't know what there was to say. Yuuki was standing there right in front of him, cute and innocent her. He couldn't believe what had happened that night. It was just out of the way. The emotions that were surging through his body the minute his lips touched hers was wrong. Well, that's what he thought anyway. _Yuuki's my friend. I grew up with her under the care of Kaien Cross. That's it. There's nothing special about us, right?_

As Yuuki took a step closer to Zero, he came back to his senses. The two friends exchanged weird glances, and averted their gazes at the same time. Without another moment of thought, Zero nods to Yuuki as a quick greeting and disappears into the darkness of the hallways.

Staring at the ham sandwich left in the microwave, Yuuki sighs heavily. "Zero, why won't you talk to me?"

* * *

The following morning, Zero was found sleeping soundly in his seat. It wasn't an unusual site. Everyone in the Day Class had gotten used to the occasional drooling and snoring from the prefects of Cross Academy. Seeing him asleep wasn't new to Yuuki. It was just that, she sort of missed his company. Sure, she did feel uneasy about the little "incident" that occurred. That was something natural. She missed her childhood friend though.

"Hey Yuuki." Yori called, catching Yuuki's attention.

"Ye-yes?"

"What does being kissed feel like? Ne, have you ever experienced it?" asked the blonde in an aloof tone.

Yuuki paled at her friend's sudden interest in such a topic. "What made you bring that up? You're really being weird, Yori."

"Oh, am I? I'm not the one with the bright red cheeks, Yuuki." Yori said as she looked at Yuuki in the eyes. "Well, it's nothing anyway. Don't get too worried."

As Yori began shifting her attention toward her textbook, Yuuki lets out a sigh of relief. Gently touching her lips with two fingers, she suddenly remembers the feel of Zero's lips brushing on hers. She unconsciously blushes at the flashback, and decides to dismiss any thoughts about what happened. _He just wasn't himself._

_

* * *

_Zero was walking swiftly along the path towards the Moon Dorms, while Yuuki was desperately trying to keep up with his pace. He didn't know why she had been tailing him since they went on duty. Whenever he turned around in order to reprimand her about following him around, she'd only shake her head. They've been like this for too long now. He felt like suffocating from her being too close to him. He didn't want his bloodlust to act up again. It was a miracle enough that he was able to go to sleep after last night's ordeal. _You make so hard for me, Yuuki._

"Kiryuu."

"Kuran." Zero replied, as he stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He gave Kaname a stern look.

"Nothing to be worried about. The Chairman asked for me, so I'm on my way to his office. I'm not out to wreak any havoc." Kaname explained coolly. Afterwards, he turned to look at Yuuki. His expression softened. "Good evening, Yuuki."

"Good evening, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki cheerfully said. She smiled sweetly. She couldn't help it. Kaname just had this soothing effect on her everytime he would greet her. She was glad that she was able to see him tonight. At the very least, she didn't have to gaze at me from outside the window while he was busy in his own world--the Night Class. Without her noticing, Kaname walked towards. He gazed at her face, which was lost in thought. A simple smile crept on his lips as he did. "Yuuki."

"Huh?"

"Don't push yourself. I know you have your duties, but--" Kaname gently places his hand on Yuuki's cheek, slowly caressing it. Her face immediately turned red at Kaname's soft touch. Yuuki struggled with words, but she couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth. _Thanks for always being so caring._ If only she could say it to him without taking the risk of her face turning into a bright red tomato. _Kaname.._

In disgust, Zero started towards the Moon Dorms again. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted. He didn't own Yuuki. There was no reason whatsoever for him to feel so.. infuriated. Zero stole a quick glance at the pair and noticed that Yuuki was comfortably entangled in that man's arms. He shuddered at the look of contentment in her face. _That's where she belongs. She's the happiest when she's with Kaname._ He decided to focus on his work for the night. Since Kaname was out, he suspected that some of the unruly members of the Night Class would be acting up again. _This is going to be a long night._


End file.
